WTF JUST HAPPENED!
by narutoking101
Summary: Basically this is a story about what would happen if me and my friend Halley got sucked into the naruto world. rated for language. i kinda suck at summary's so just read it and tell me what you think. R&R! and the genre's might change over time.
1. Arrival

**Hey everyone. New Story. New OC's. You get the idea. Just R&R (read and review) Oh and for the screen names I'm just gonna use the first initial of their name. Cuz we don't want to be stalked.**

School had just gotten out. Tauqir was waiting for the bus when Halley yelled "I SHALL BE ON AIM!" Tauqir silently chuckled and answered "OK!". When the bus arrived he got on and left.

That night Tauqir was waiting on aim when Halley logged on.

T: Hey

H: GAH!

T: Wtf?!

H: Idk

T: So whats up?

H: Painting

T: Then how are you answering me?

H: I'm not

T: yes you are

"H" is away. Away message: PAINTING!

H: seeeeeee I'm away!

T: but then how are you answering me!

H: I'm NOT HERE! STOP TALKING! CUZ IF YOU KEEP TALKING THEN YOURE TALKING TO NO ONE AND THAT MAKES YOU CRAZEY!

T: shut up

H: Fine

(5 minuets later)

T: hello?

H: STOP TALKING!

T: ok lets stop. This is getting dumb.

H: yea I know

Halley and Tauqir continued to talk and after a while it started to rain.

H: I LOVE ITACHI!

T: random. . . . . very random

H: AND SHIKA! SHIKA RULES!

T: You ok?

H: nooooo you don't know me at all! I'm never ok!

T: true

They continued to have a discussion about the anime Naruto.

H: I gtg

T: ok g-night

H: bye

**Tauqir's POV**

I turned off the monitor not bothering to log off aim. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and I felt like I was being watched. I thought it was nothing so I went back to my room turned off the light and went to sleep. I heard something moving and quickly got up. I looked around and squinted through the darkness. I was about to turn on the lights when I felt really sleepy. I soon lost consciousness but I saw a bright flash of light just before I got knocked out.

**Halley's POV**

I logged off aim and turned off the computer. I climbed into bed and started to read. But, suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I looked over at my possessed doll Alice, but she seemed lifeless. So, I just took the feeling as my usual paranoia. I climbed into bed turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Through out the night the thunderstorm raged. But at one point everything got quiet. Ironically it was this that woke me up. I looked around the dark room and everything was still. I still felt like someone was watching me but I just ignored it. I was drifting off to sleep when suddenly I thought I saw something move. I got up from my bed and went to turn on the lights. When suddenly I felt really drowsy and fell down. I was about to lose unconsciousness when I saw a bright flash of white light. Finally I passed out. . . . .

**Normal POV**

Tauqir woke up to find himself in a forest. He looked around and saw Halley on the ground next to him.

"Halley? Wake up." Tauqir said as he tried to shake his friend awake. She wouldn't wake up so he resorted to more amusing measures. He Poked her in the shoulder and she began to move. He then poked her hard in the head.

"OW!" she screamed as she bolted upright. "What the fuck was that for!!!"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Oh. But still. You didn't have to poke that hard. And where are we anyway?!" she suddenly realized that she wasn't in her room anymore and began to look at her surroundings.

"Well, it looks like a forest, it smells like a forest, and it feels like a forest. I'm pretty sure it's a forest." Tauqir stated obnoxiously.

"Asshole." Halley replied looking like a pouting child.

"I think we should have a look around." Tauqir said.

"Ok"

The two teens began walking through the woods looking for nothing in particular. Soon they came to a pond with a waterfall. They both had a drink and took a break. Eventually Halley asked the question they were both thinking about.

"How're we going to get home?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out."

They both began walking again until they heard a howl. This was soon followed by a series of more howls.

"Lets go!" Halley said.

Tauqir nodded and they both began to run. But very soon they both came to a sheer cliff.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tauqir Screamed.

Halley and Tauqir both stopped and turned around. They were faced with seven dogs all of whom were growling.

"STOP!"

The dogs all immediately fell silent and backed away. A figure came through the trees with white hair and a mask over his face.

"KAKASHI?!" Halley exclaimed.

"WHAT?! How do you know my name!" The figure replied.

"Your supposed to be a character in this manga we read back home." Tauqir replied.

"But, if you're here. Then we can't be in our world. We must be in the Naruto world!" Halley reasoned.

"THE NARUTO WORLD?! You mean the leaf village right? Anyway that manga might just explain why Lady Tsunade wanted you brought here." Kakashi told them.

"Take us to see Tsunade." Tauqir said.

"What are you doing?!" Halley whispered.

"Getting to the bottom of this. If she's the one who brought us here. Then she can get us out!" Tauqir replied.

Tauqir and Halley followed Kakashi through the forest. The dogs were in a circle around them walking. Soon they saw an opening and on the other side there was a pair of HUGE gates.

"They're here!" Kakashi called to the guard towers on wither side of the gates.

The guards nodded and the gates opened revealing a town. People were walking in the street, children were playing, and shop owners were working. They walked down the street and soon came in view of a tall building set against the mountain bearing the faces of the previous Hokage. They walked through the doors and began their descent up the spiral staircase. They reached a hall with doors on either side. But at the end was a Grand looking door. Kakashi knocked twice and a voice called "Come in!".

They walked in to see Tsunade sitting at her desk with Anko, Kurenia, Guy Sensei, Asuma, Jirayya, and Shizune standing along the walls.

"Ah Kakashi. You found them." Tsunade said. "Good work."

"What are we doing here?" Halley asked.

"You were brought here through an inter-dimensional teleportation jutsu that we cast. You are needed because of your extensive knowledge on the inhabitants of our world. And many other reasons that we will tell you in time. Now, we assume that you know all of the inhabitants of this room seeing as they will be your guides."

Tauqir and Halley nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now you will need to train with five selected teachers. After you have mastered the basic skills then you will be taught specialty jutsu. We'll get more into that later. After we believe that you are ready. You will be exammed individually to see if you are worthy of being a chunin. But as of now. You are undergraduates of the academy."

"But how are we going to get home?" Tauqir asked.

"As to that we are not sure. But your help is needed for an important mission. While you are training we will research a way to send you back. But as for now, you will be staying in the housing construct all the other genin are using. Your room number is 72. We expect to see you at the academy by 6 am. DO NOT BE LATE." She added sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Tauqir and Halley said.

"Very well then Kakashi. You can lead them to their quarters."

Halley and Tauqir followed Kakashi out of the building and along a street. They kept going straight and caught a glimpse of the academy. The turned and stopped at a plain looking building. Tauqir and Halley continued up the steps and found their room. It had two beds, a bathroom, and a kitchen. It wasn't luxurious but it was ok.

"Well, today has been interesting." Halley said.

"Definitely. This might come as a shock for you but before I went to sleep yesterday, I didn't think I would be sucked into an inter-dimensional vortex, into the Naruto world and then be trained into a ninja!" Tauqir said.

"Well I'm tired. SO IN THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH I GO TO SLEEP." Halley jumped into bed and pulled the covers over her. "Good night"

"Hahaha ok. Good night." Tauqir said as he climbed into his bed and turned off the lights.

**I don't know if its too short or not. But if it is too short then I'm sorry. I'm putting up the next chapter in a couple days. PROMISE! Please just read and ****REVIEW!!!**


	2. Bios

**I just noticed that I didn't have any description whatsoever as to what Halley and I look like. And for that I'm sorry. This chapter is basically just Bio's.**

**Tauqir**

Age: 16

Birthday: March 17

Skin color: tan

Height: 5'7"

Eye color: Light brown

Hair color: Black

**Halley**

Age: 16

Birthday: March 3

Skin color: white

Height: 5'9"

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: brown

**Ok. Now that that's taken care of. ON WITH THE STORY!! NEXT chapter.**


	3. Training & Revelations

**OK here it goes. Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat DO NOT own Naruto.**

Halley and Tauqir were both asleep. But suddenly they heard a huge commotion in the hall outside of their room. Tauqir reluctantly got up from his bed and went to see what all the noise was about. He opened the door to find two very angry girls arguing.

"SASUKE LOVES ME MORE!!" a pink haired girl yelled.

"FAT CHANCE!! EVERYONE KNOWS SASUKE AND I MAKE THE BEST MATCH!" a girl with waist length blonde hair yelled.

"Sakura? Ino?"

The two girls turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" Ino asked. "I've never seen you in the Leaf Village before."

"Oh Lady Tsunade sent for us" Tauqir replied.

"What's going on?" Halley, who had just woken up, mumbled.

"Ino and I were just having a small disagreement." Sakura told her.

"Small disagreement?! Akamaru and I could hear you all the way down the hall!" a voice called.

"Great. Dog boy's here." Ino mumbled.

"I heard that!" Kiba called.

"Hey. What time is it?" Tauqir asked suddenly remembering their lesson.

"About 5:50" Kiba told them.

"FUCK! HALLEY WE HAVE TO GO!" Tauqir yelled.

"OH SHIT YOUR RIGHT!"

They both ran back into the room and quickly got dressed. Unfortunately all they had to wear was the clothes they went to sleep in. They both ran out the door again and began dashing to the academy. It was a pretty strange sight for the villagers, seeing two 16 year olds running around in their pajamas. Eventually they made it to the academy to see five people waiting there for them: Shikamaru, Sasuke, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Gaara.

"You guys are our teachers?" Halley asked incredulously.

"AH! If it isn't our pupils of Spring-Time YOUTH!" Rock Lee said striking the infamous "youth" pose.

"Err . . . . . I think that's a yes." Halley said.

Tauqir and Halley walked forward. Halley nearly fainted after Shikamaru said hi to her, Tauqir simply glared at Sasuke, and he began talking incoherently when Tenten smiled at him, Halley and Tauqir both grinned at Rock Lee and Halley smiled at Gaara who only glared back.

WAIT! HOLD ON!" a voice called behind them.

Tauqir and Halley turned to see Sakura running towards them.

"What's up?" Tauqir asked.

"Lady Tsunade sent me. She said that I had to teach you chakra control. And that Sasuke would work with me to teach you how to use the chakra. And in the end she'll request someone from the sand village to come mentor you."

At this Sasuke looked stricken.

"I have to work with YOU?!" he exclaimed. "OH HELL NO!"

"But Lady Tsunade said you had to!" Sakura said desperately.

"UGH! Fine. . . ." Sasuke mumbled finally giving in.

"YAY!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward Sasuke.

Sasuke grimaced while he was embraced by Sakura. Eventually he broke away and said:

"So lets get started"

"Lee should be the first one to teach them since tai jutsu is the most basic style of fighting" Shikamaru said.

"AGREED. I SHALL DO MY BEST! But first you will need proper attire" Lee said.

Out of nowhere he pulled out two green spandex suits.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M WEARING A FREAKIN SPANDEX!"

Tauqir exclaimed.

"BUT THEY ARE FULL TO THE BRIM WITH YOUTH!" Lee whined.

"NO WAY!" Halley said

"How bout we go shopping right now?" Sakura asked.

"YEAH! Let's go!" Tenten agreed.

"Ok sounds good to me." Halley said.

"O-ok, l-lets g-g-go!" Tauqir replied.

"You remind me of Hinata around Naruto" Halley whispered.

"Shut up." Tauqir replied.

So Tauqir, Halley, Sakura, and Tenten all went into town to look for some clothes. By the end of the day, Halley and Tauqir both had new clothes too wear. They both went back to their rooms and entered separate changing rooms to try on their new clothes with Sakura and Tenten sitting on the beds waiting. Halley came out first wearing black cargo shorts, black sandals, a black mummy kitty shirt, skelanimals hoodie, and a black bandana tied around her arm, with straight black hair, eyeliner, and chipped black nail polish.

"Cute" Tenten said. But Sakura looked a little uneasy.

Next Tauqir came out wearing a black hoodie with a red leaf symbol on the left shoulder, dark grey cargo shorts, with black sandals.

"Cool" Tenten said smiling.

"Yeah, it looks good" Sakura said.

"Thanks." Tauqir said blushing slightly. "Now what?"

"Well. Lets start training!" sakura said brightly.

Tauqir, Halley, Sakura, and Tenten all went into the forest and found a clearing.

"Ok let's see if you can tap into your chakra first. Watch me." Sakura said.

Sakura made a meditation hand-sign and soon a small gust of wind came from her feet.

"There, that little bit of wind was the chakra being released. Now that it's focused in my feet I can climb higher, I can run faster, and I can kick harder. But you have to figure out your own uses. Now you try."

Tauqir tried first. He made the hand-sign and concentrated. But he couldn't get the chakra going. He seemed a little disappointed when sakura moved on to Halley. She made the same hand-sign and a very light breeze appeared but soon diminished. Halley smiled as Sakura said:

"Good job. You almost had it! Just remember to keep the chakra flow constant. And Tauqir, you have to focus on your chakra more. Look for it and then completely focus on it."

They spent the rest of the day practicing it. When they finally went to dinner, Tenten treated then to some ramen. And of course, where there's ramen, you're bound to find none other then; Naruto.

"Oh great." Sakura sighed" Naruto's here"

"You should really lay off him. I mean, he's a pretty strong fighter, and even though he can be impulsive, he's a really nice guy." Halley said.

"HEY SAKURA! HEY TENTEN! WHO'RE THOSE GUYS?" Naruto yelled.

"But he's still REALLY annoying." Halley muttered.

They sat down with Naruto and ate ramen. They talked a little bit and soon it was time for the group to leave.

"Bye Naruto!"

"Bye!"

Sakura, Tenten, Halley, and Tauqir walked to their rooms. When Tauqir and Halley got into their room they changed, and climbed into their own beds.

"Can't wait for tomorrow!" Halley said.

"Yeah . . . . . but I kinda feel sad for Naruto. I mean, he's always alone, and you were right when you said Sakura should lay off him. He's really cool once you get to know him." Tauqir said.

"Well just because everyone else is mean to him doesn't mean we have to be." Halley said. "And just out of curiosity, where's this all coming from?"

"Oh . . . well when I couldn't get my chakra running, I saw how hard Naruto had it compared to the rest of us. He always got put down for anything he did wrong. No one was ever there to encourage him. Everyone always looked down on him barely noticing what kind of person he really is. As for the rest of us, there's always someone there to tell you to try again or that actually notices all of your hard work. If there's anyone here that deserves to be noticed or congratulated its Naruto. I mean look at everything he's done! He's mastered a jonin level jutsu (Shadow clone), he can summon the same animal as the fourth Hokage, he can even perform the fourth Hokage's OWN jutsu! I doubt even Kakashi could do that! Not to mention all the times he beat the odds, like when he defeated Gaara, and Haku, and stood up to Orochimaru. "

"Wow, I didn't know it mattered to you so much?" Halley said.

"Well, I guess it's because back home, the same thing happens to me. You know what I mean? Its like no matter how hard you try, people just never take the chance to get to know the "real you"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"I think we better go to sleep. We have training with Sasuke tomorrow. That ought to be fun." Tauqir said sarcastically.

Halley laughed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Sorry, I know the last bit is kinda sappy. But I'll amke up for it next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	4. Another Bad Day

Halley was the first one to get up that morning. She looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning.

"One hour till we have to train with Sasuke." She thought glumly.

She looked at Tauqir's bed and saw him fast asleep. She then got up and walked over to him stood there for a second, and then proceeded to poke him, HARD.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled bolting upright.

"Now, were even." She said grinning.

"What time is it?" Tauqir mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"About five o clock, we're supposed to meet Sasuke at the lake at six. So we've got time."

"All right."

Tauqir slowly got up. It was then that Halley noticed a slight drooping of his eyelids, and shadows under his eyes.

"Did you sleep ok?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason."

Tauqir went into the bathroom and washed up and changed. When he came back out he looked noticeably more refreshed. After Halley came out Tauqir decided to go to the lake early. They both walked out of their room and then out of the building. It was five thirty so it was still kind of dark. The only people out were the shop owners preparing for their businesses. They walked through the town towards the forest. They passed the ramen stand and found Naruto already sitting there eating a bowl.

"Good morning Naruto." Halley said.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing, were just going down to the lake." Tauqir said.

"All right! See you guys later!" Naruto said as he practically inhaled the last of his ramen.

Halley and Tauqir walked through the woods and finally saw the lake ahead. There was a light mist covering it and it had a wooden bridge going across it. They realized that this was where Sasuke had first learned the Grand Fireball Jutsu from his father. Halley sat leaning against a tree looking out at the lake. Meanwhile, Tauqir began practicing calling forth his chakra. HE seemed to have improved a lot since yesterday and Halley found this a little strange, but she didn't worry about too much. Eventually they heard someone walking through the woods toward them. Halley and Tauqir both looked to find that it was Sasuke looking serious, as usual.

"All right, let's begin." Sasuke said. "Sakura's already taught you how to call up your chakra right? Well now its time for you to learn how to use it."

He stood in front of them and then made a hand sign. Immediately there was a gust at his feet. Sasuke then focused and soon the gust receded to a slight breeze. There was a burst of "wind" and then it returned to a slight breeze again. He walked up to a tree and began to literally "walk-up" the tree. One he got to the third branch he sat down and looked down at them.

"That's how you control your chakra." Sasuke said. "You have to call it out first, and then focus it on a certain part of your body. Doing this can enhance many of you abilities, but it's up to the shinobi to figure out how to use it."

Halley and Tauqir proceeded to practice this and eventually both of them could do it pretty well. Then they experimented what they could do. They found that they could run faster if they focused it on their feet, and jump higher also. Then, they tried climbing up the tree and found it quite easy.

"All right! Now lets see how well you can use it." Sasuke said as he jumped down. "I want you two to try to dodge the fireballs I send your way. Use your chakra to run faster and try to anticipate my moves."

They tried this on land first and found it pretty easy. Neither of them could do the fancy flips everyone else could do, or run nearly as fast, but they managed to dodge every one of Sasuke's attacks. Next, they moved on to the lake. Tauqir and Halley took a while to get their balance but eventually stood upright quite comfortably on the water. Sasuke began to shoot fireballs one by one with a small pause between each. But slowly he began to speed up and Halley and Tauqir got into a steady rhythm. But they were beginning to tire out. Sasuke kept on speeding up and eventually it became too much for Halley. She lost her focus, and her left foot sunk into the lake. Tauqir yelled "Stop" but Sasuke continued to unleash a flurry of attacks at Halley. She was trying to get up again and managed to stay on the surface. But Halley began to panic and couldn't regain her balance, and she couldn't stop the chakra flow either. Tauqir ran toward her as fast as he could, and then added a huge burst of chakra to his feet. He rocketed forward and managed to grab Halley just in time. He pulled her out of the way just as the water was hit with about six fireballs. Halley got up and regained her balance, but still a little bit shaky. Tauqir walked her to the edge of the lake and she sat down. Next, Tauqir turned towards Sasuke, and began yelling at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!" Tauqir began.

"So? It was her fault for not focusing." Sasuke stated coolly.

"WE'RE NEW AT THIS! WE CAN'T MASTER EVERYTHING IN JUST ONE DAY!!"

"Well, that's not my problem."

Tauqir lost it right there. He launched a punch at Sasuke who easily dodged it. Then he tried to kick him, but missed. Sasuke then grabbed his leg and turned it so that Tauqir fell on his stomach. Sasuke locked both of Tauqir's arms behind his back and just held him there.

"You've got a lot to learn." Sasuke said.

But Tauqir had taken some karate back in his world. He managed to get up to his knees, and felt his arms threatening to pop. He then used his legs to trip Sasuke, got up, and launched another punch at him. This one connected with Sasuke's chest and knocked the air out of him and sent him to his knees.

"So do you." Tauqir snarled.

But then Sasuke bolted up and gave Tauqir an uppercut into his stomach. Tauqir was lifted off the ground by a couple inches, and tossed back. He was laying on the ground a few feet away coughing and spitting out blood.

Halley ran up to him and glared at Sasuke.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tauqir grunted as he slowly got up.

"Wow, you guys are pathetic." Sasuke said as he walked away.

Tauqir and Halley walked back to their room in silence. By the time they got there, it was nine o clock. Tauqir laid down on his bed while Halley offered to go get breakfast. Tauqir said he didn't want any so Halley left. After he heard the door close, Tauqir closed his eyes. He sat there thinking about what just happened. Suddenly, anger rose up in him. His eyes shot open and he got up from his bed, walked to the door, and left. He left the building and went to the training grounds. He was gonna prepare for his training with Lee that evening. But he was surprised to find Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Guy Sensei there. Lee saw him and waved:

"HELLO! HAVE YOU COME TO TRAIN WITH THE FULL POER OF YOUR YOUTH!" he called.

"Umm yeah."

"I must apologize, My team and I must go do three laps around the village." Guy Sensei cut in.

"It's ok." Tauqir said.

He actually wanted to be alone so he was relieved. As Guy walked away with his team Tauqir sat down cross legged on the ground. His old sensei had taught him that while he was blinded by anger; his training wouldn't benefit him at all. So he was taught to meditate and turn that anger into energy, and motivation. Tauqir took a deep breath and began to think about everything that had happened at the lake. He remembered how Sasuke had almost killed Halley, and then acted as if nothing had happened. And then he remembered how Sasuke had knocked him down. Tauqir then tried to think about what could improve to make sure the same thing doesn't happen. Eventually he calmed down and began to train.


	5. Popsicles and Clouds

Halley sat at the small kitchen table in their apartment. Tauqir walked past looking annoyed.

"Fucking Sasuke…I swear if I see him again. . . . . ." he muttered under his breath. Halley unconsciously began chewing on her spoon.

"Wait!….. WHEN THE FUCK DID I GET A SPOON?!" she screamed, waving her arms. Tauqir paused, looking at her as if to say 'what the fuck is her problem' "SHUT UP YOU ANGSTY BITCH!! YOU EVIL TACO!!"

"I didn't say anything…" he raised an eyebrow.

"I BLAME IT ON YOU! YOU, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! I BLAME THIS SPOON ON YOU!" Halley screamed, continuing her rant. Tauqir decided not to mess with her, knowing if even tried to do anything when she was in a ranting mood it would end in pain.

"…ok, bi-polar much?" he whispered praying she wouldn't hear.

"WHAT?!" I'M NOT BIPOLAR IM ADH…oh look a fork" she suddenly became fascinated with a fork on the counter. Tauqir started to back away slowly until he was out the door. "Fuck, I want a popsicle."

After getting dressed Halley began wandering the streets of Konoha in search of a popsicle. She looked around stores and street venders, amazed that she was actually here. She almost screamed when she saw a popsicle stand. 'FUCK YEA' she screamed in her head. Halley spotted the tallest building. Using her chakra she walked up the side of it, when she reached the top she sat on the edge, swinging her legs over the edge. Sighing, Halley leaned back, supporting herself with one hand, holding her cherry popsicle with the other. It was one of those perfect days, not to hot, not to cold. A warm breeze blew her hair around in the wind. She smiled, genuinely enjoying the day.

"What are you doing?" A males voice sounded above her. She looked up, popsicle still in her mouth. She blinked, eyes wide in innocence. Shikamaru stood over her, his chunin vest off, his hands buried deep in his pants pockets. She just shrugged and looked away.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? What's a chunin doing without his vest on?" she asked.

"Can't a ninja get a day off?" He retorted, not taking his eyes off the peculiar girl in front of him.

"Exactly" Halley sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?" Shikamaru sat next to her hunched over, his hands folded in his lap. He looked up and closed his eyes.

"This is the tallest building in Konoha; it's the best for-"

"Watching clouds, yea I know." she licked her popsicle. "Why do you think I'm here?" She smiled at his puzzled face. "Did you think that you're the only one who likes to watch the sky that wants to be free?" He looked away.

"Actually I did. Your one troublesome woman." he grumbled. Halley looked at him.

"Well your one troublesome man." She grinned and turned back to the sky,

licking her popsicle. He scowled. "You know, I wish I was a cloud." Halley looked dazed, letting her popsicle drip off the side of the building. Her hair blew gently around her, framing her pale face. Her eyes looked glazed as she smiled blissfully. "You probably think I'm crazy. I just wish I could be free you know? Go where ever I wanted all day long." She looked at him. "You wouldn't have to worry about anything." she laughed slightly. "Never mind, I'm ranting again" She looked off into the distance, smiling.

"You know I don't think you're crazy, just troublesome." He looked away, a small blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh? And how is that?" Halley asked, licking the drops of her popsicle.

"I don't know, I've always wished I was a cloud for those reasons…" he stared off into the sky.

"Well then, Nara, we just might have something in common." She smiled, then finished off her popsicle. Shikamaru smiled, deciding to leave it at that. He leaned back, resting his head on his hands getting lost in the moment. Halley joined him, laying beside him her knees up, she breathed in. 'Kami… he smells good.' she thought, groaning inwardly. She jumped up, startling Shikamaru who sat up immediately staring at her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I forgot! I have to go train and such with Taco and Lee!" I yelled. Shikamaru burst into laughter.

"TACO?!" he laughed. I grinned.

"Yea the angsty bitch, Taco. I have to go, I'm sorry! BLAG!" Halley turned to run down the side of the building when a firm grasp caught her arm, she turned to see Shikamaru standing and holding her arm, looking away.

"Err… do you want to watch clouds with me later?" his face flushed.

"Sure!" She said smiling. "I'll be here when I'm done training."

"All right." Shikamaru said smiling.

**OK hope you all liked it! This chapter was typed by my friend Halley. I'm gonna try to update by tomorrow evening. R&R please!**


End file.
